El Primer dia del Padre
by AngelicaM17
Summary: Cuando Penny recuerda el dia del padre, se esfuerza por tratar de darle a Leonard el mejor de ellos.


**No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de The Big Bang Theory.**

No lograba entender que traía a su marido tan contento, se lo había preguntado muchas veces pero el solo reía y sonreía sin responder.

\- Ay hija- suspiraba Penny sosteniendo a su hermosa bebe de casi un año mientras Leonard iba a la habitación- ¿Que le pasara a papi?

Es decir, no es que no tuviera motivos para estar feliz, juntos habían tenido a una de las bebes más hermosas del mundo, con un hermoso cabello rubio y ojos verdes como los de ella, pero cuando reía, sin duda se veía la sonrisa de Leonard.

En ese momento, una exhausta Amy entró en el apartamento, olvidando tocar. La pobre parecía desgastada, pues claro, con sus bebés hacia apenas unos meses, no se le habría hecho muy fácil dormir, para Penny ya no lo era con solo una.

\- ¿Me prestas unos pañales?- preguntó en un bostezo.

\- Buenos días para ti también- respondió irónica colocando a su hija en el suelo para que gatee y yendo a buscar los pañales.

Podría decirse que a Amy se le había cumplido el sueño de quedar embarazada al mismo tiempo que Penny, solo que ella quedó embarazada unos

Meses después y no sólo tuvo uno, si no que tuvo dos bebes.

\- Lo siento, esos bebés me tienen agotada, si sigo así voy tener que estudiar cómo crear pañales.

\- ¿Y como lo lleva Sheldon?

\- con sólo decirte que lleva más de tres horas durmiendo en el sillón con Elliot arriba te doy una idea- Penny rió- Igualmente va a tener que quedarse con ellos un rato mientras voy a comprar su regalo del Día del padre.

\- ¿Que? ¡Pero si falta mucho para eso!

\- Es mañana Penny...

La rubia levantó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- ¿Lo olvidaste? Es el primer Día del padre de Sheldon y Leonard.

\- Lo se lo se- dijo nerviosa.

Tenía que pensar en algo pronto, solo tenía un día, Leonard le había preparado una cena hermosa por el día de la madre y ella no podía ser menos.

\- Bueno, en fin- concluyó la castaña tomando los pañales y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Espero que pienses en algo bueno.

Penny apoyó los codos en la Isla de la cocina y miró a Kathleen jugando en la mesa de te, ¿que podría inventar?

Por la mañana, Leonard despertó por el olor a café recién hecho y tostadas francesas, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su pequeña hija sonriente en el borde de la cama, ya cambiada, peinada y con un juguete en la mano.

\- Buenos días cariño- exclamó Penny al ver a su esposo con su hija en brazos- Y feliz Día del padre por cierto.

\- Wow- exclamó al ver el rico desayuno en la mesa, tostadas francesas, hotcakes, café, sus favoritos- No puedo creer que te hayas levantado tan temprano.

Siempre había sido igual, Penny se levantaba después de Leonard o al mismo tiempo, pero nunca antes, esas cosas solo pasaban en raras ocaciones.

\- ¡Hey!- se acercó pretendiendo estar ofendida- No soy una persona mañanera, pero puedo levantarme temprano si quiero.

Le dió un beso y le indico a Leonard que se sentará a desayunar mientras ella le daba de comer a Kathleen.

\- Tengo todo un día planeado para vos- sonrió orgullosa- Bueno... Pensé en muchas cosas, pero finalmente decidí hacer cosas que sabía que te gustarían.

\- ¿Que cosas?

\- Vamos a ir a ver todas esas secciones que te encantan del centro y que yo nunca quiero ir a ver, luego vamos a ir al parque con Kathleen por primera vez, ya que querías enseñarle tu como usar el columpio y, no te voy a decir la última parte.

\- ¿En serio vas a dejarme con la intriga?

\- Pues si no no seria sorpresa ¿verdad?

Leonard rió ante la mirada victoriosa de su esposa.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir del apartamento, fueron sorprendidos por una gran lluvia.

\- No puede ser- exclamó Penny abrazando a su hija que se había asustado por un trueno.

\- Cielo, no pasa nada, siempre podemos hacer algo en casa- La consoló Leonard.

\- Para nada, no sé si podremos ir a la plaza, pero al menos al centro si, andando- afirmó decidía poniéndole la capucha a su hija pes después colocarse la suya.

Pasar todo el día entre cómic y figuras no era precisamente el pasatiempo favorito de Penny, pero le agradaba ver que Leonard disfrutaba de su idea. Negó riendo con la cabeza al ver como le mostraba con entusiasmo a su pequeña un cómic, aunque no entendiera.

\- ¿En serio Leonard? Tiene solo un año.

\- ¿Y? Algún día aprenderá- afirmó el castaño.

Llegado el momento de irse, la lluvia no había hecho más que empeorar, al punto de que la mayoría de la gente se quedaba allí hasta que pasara el temporal, como si estuvieran atrapados. Gracias a eso volvieron mucho más tarde.

Cuando Leonard terminó de acostar a Kathleen, salió a la sala y vió a una derrotada Penny apoyando los hombros en sus piernas y la cabeza en las manos.

\- ¿Que ocurre?

\- Había planeado este día para tratar de que tuvieras al menos un buen primer Día del padre, pero esto me arruinó todos los planes- dijo apuntando con la cabeza a la lluvia- Había planeado una cena en el techo, donde se ven todas las estrellas, pero no creo que eso pase.

\- Oh cielo- exclamó sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano - Pasar este día contigo y con la niña ya lo hicieron especial, en ocasiones, por el trabajo, no tengo mucho tiempo para pasar con ella, regalarme un día entero pera verla reír y jugar, fue lo mejor del mundo.

\- ¿En serio no estás desilusionado?

\- Para nada, se que hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo- sonrió y le dió un beso.

En ese momento Penny tuvo una idea. Colocó una frazada en el piso debajo de la ventana, pagó la luz y colocó dos velas al lado de esta, para finalmente hacer la comida.

\- ¿Ya puedo salir?- preguntó Leonard a quien Penny había mandado a su cuarto.

\- Sip, todo listo.

En un momento, Penny había logrado un gran ambiente, no era la extravagante cena que tenía en mente, pero sabía que juntos, podían hacer de cualquier cena, la más extravagante y que en un futuro, tendrían una gran anécdota que contar sobre el primer Día del padre.


End file.
